White Walls
by Psycho Chaos
Summary: When Edward left Bella never got better and was sent to a mental hospital. But now when she forgot everything about Forks and who she met in it, the Cullens are back. Will Bella remember her past? usual pairings... lol just read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to put the two pov's together cuz i was kinda lazy to do two chapters. lol the more the merrier for you i ges. hope you enjoy and understand...spelling maybe a problem cuz i wrote this 4 in the morning :)**

**disclaimer: ya i dont own twilight...rawr...but i do own...uh ... the air around bella so ha... ya ya i nko i belong in there with bella to.**

I woke from my sleep to the white walls that surrounded me. They seemed to mock me, though I have no idea why. It was as if something was missing almost like an inside joke, and every day I felt like deep down I knew the reason.

I had no idea how long I have been considered "special" but I do know how long I have been in recovery. I have been in this hospital about 6 months and I've been told I'm getting better each day. It does feel like I'm getting better but what from?

The doctors say I suffer from memory lost. They told me that I went to go live with my dad in a little town called Forks. I went to school and made friends. I remember nothing of this. I don't even remember leaving Pheonix. They say I am repressing my memories. They try to get me to tell them what happened while I was at Forks but I am just as clueless as them.

I heard my door open as one of the nurses walked in.

"Good morning Bella, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling alright Jude. How are your kids?"

"Oh they're just fine. Jimmy lost his first tooth last night and I suspect he got money from the toothfairy this morning," she winked at me and set a tray of food and pills on my bed.

Once she left I finished the food and drank my pills. I got out of my bed and walked around my enclosing. I had a bed in the farthest corner of the room. The bed had white sheets and a hard lumpy pillow. Thats all I had in my room. They didn't allow anything else for fear that we would somehow hurt ourselfs. I did how ever have many drawings. I kept them hidden under my bed because I feared what I drew. Wierd don't you think. Wouldn't I draw something I liked? A flower? Maybe even a strawberry. I went over and took out my stetch pad and pencil and sat down,on the floor, in a corner. I flipped through the pages to see the drawings that didn't make sense to me.

There were people. People I never remember seeing. I couldn't see their face or any other detail. They were complete shadows. Were they the reason that I was in this place? I flipped to the page where I had an unfinished drawing. I didn't yet know what I was drawing. I never did. I juat start to draw, and to my suprise a picture comes out at the end. I graved my pencil, closed my eyes, and started to draw. I fell into this deep pit of blackness. I always lost myself when I drew. What felt like a few minutes later I heard a knock at my door

I opened my eyes to see a house. Did I used to live here? It look like a mansion so I thought not. It was surrounded by tree's and look roman. I put the picture away and went to sit on the bed. The door opened and in came one of the people who worked at the hospital. I had never seen him before so he must have been new. He checked his clipboard before speaking.

"Isabella Swan, you are supposed to be going to the game room this afternoon and in the evening you have your weekly appiontment with the councelor. You understand?"

I sighed. Just because I was in this hell hole didn't mean I was stupid. When I didn't reply he gave me a pitiful look and held the door open for me to follow him. I kept my eyes off the other doors as we walked through the hall. I noticed he did the same.

"You must be new here. What's you name?"

He sighed, realising that I was trying to make small talk. "Crash," he said.

I laughed. That was a good name to have here. I looked at him more closely and noticed that he had a few holes on his face that I assumed were peircings. I started to laugh even harder. Crash started to give me a funny look.

"How many piercing did you have to take off to come to work today?"

He turned a bright pink. I thought I hard him mumble, "about 17." We had now reached the hall that had the entrance to the "game room" but first we had to go past the secerity. They had bars at the entrance of the hall that you could only pass if the secerity let you. I held out my arms so they could pat me down. I had been there for quite some time so they new me.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing this fine morning?"

"Wouldn't really call it fine Travis seeing as I can't smell the air but its just the same so I guess I'm doing okay."

He gave me a sympathetic look before saying," I saw Charlie this morning."

"Really what's he doing over here?"

"Uh, can't really say, didn't ask him but he did say to tell you hi." He opened the bared door for me and Crash to walk through.

"Everyone seems to know you around here," he said.

"Ya well what can I say."

We were now at the door to the "game room."

"Okay so I'll come and pick you up later to escort you to your appiontment."

"Sure," I said as I walked through the door.

The "game room" was a circle-ish room with a couple shelves here and there filled with one or two games. There was a couch in the other side of the room with a bared window above it. In the center were a few tables with gameboards on them. I saw Violet sitting alone playing checkers so I went over and sat opposite of her.

Violet always had this far away look to her. She had her average hair in a mess and she always had the same robe on. When I sat down she looked up quickly to let me know that she aknoledged me.

"Hey Vi, what you up to?"

"Oh nothing Bella. Not much to do in this hell hole."

Thats what everyone called the "game room." I looked around to see who was in the hell hole and saw a few people I was friendly with. I looked over to a seat in corner, (however corner-ish a circle can be) and saw someone I have never seen before. I was about to ask Violet who she was when she spoke.

"She's new, just transfered in this morning along with the new doctor." Violet always seem to know what people were about to say.

"New doctor?"

"Ya theres a new doctor. Everyones talking about him. Apperanlty he's so good looking he's a god, but you know how excited they get when there's a new toy."

"I guess they got a whole ship load this morning huh?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I had a new escort to."

"Ya I guess there was."

I started to think about Crash and what he probably thought of this place. It started to get later in the day and we just sat there waiting for our escorts to take us away from this hell hole. Suddenly something struct me.

"What's the new doctors name?" I asked Violet.

"Um, I think it was something like Dr. Cullen."

"Oh." The name made no sense to me so I decided not to dwell on it. For what seemed like days finally our escorts were here. I walked over to the door with Violet then we went our seperate ways, she back to her room and me to my appiontment.

"So," I said to Crash,"Am I going to have to see Dr. Cullen?"

He looked sideways at me. "How do you know about Dr. Cullen?"

I laughed, he was so new at this. I decided not to answer but to ask him again. "So am I?"

"Yes," he said.

We passed a couple more secerity checks and finally we were in front of his office. Crash knocked on the door and from inside we heard a voice that said we could come in.

"Okay," Crash said to me before opening the door," I'll pick you up when your appiontment is done and take you back to your ce- I mean room." He looked down guiltly. I just laughed.

"Its ok everyone calls this place hell anyways. You just have to loosen up and run with everyone." I smiled at him and before I turned to open the door I swear I saw a hint of a smile as well.

Then I opened the door to meet my new doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jpov

It was my first day at my new job and I felt anxious from all the emotions. I had just gotten back from my hour brake, which I went home to finish the fight I had with Emmett the day before. Man, wrestling with that guy could last a lifetime. Now I was fixing files and paperwork while waiting for my next appiontment. I saw the clock and knew my appiontment was due in the next three minutes so I graved the paperwork and scanned her file. She was catatonic and suddenly she awoke six months ago with no clue of what happened. I read some of the other doctor notes and I now sort of had an idea of what her problem was. I was about to close the file when I saw the name at the top of the papers. I gasped.

Was it possible? Could there be two Isabella Swans? How could she be here? What would happen if she saw me? Should I leave? Questions like these went through my head over and over. Was it even the Isabella Swan I was thinking about? I started to pace around the room until I heard footsteps coming toward my office. I sat down so quickly that I almost broke my chair. I was trying to calm myself when I heard a knock at my door. I said to come in and heard voices but I didnt concentrate on what they were saying. Could it be _her_? The one that had changed all our lives? The door opened and her sent hit me. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was _her_. It was the one and only Bella Swan. Should I tell Edward? That thought shook me to my core. Edward. How would Edward react? She walked in and I saw her for the first time in about three years. Had it already been that long? The last time I saw her I tried to bite her. I shuddered. What would happen if she remembered. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She looked about the same though there was something diffrent about her. She still had her hair tied back and her height was pretty much the same though she looked a little skinner and paler if that was possible. It was the glow that was diffrent. She always had this glow to her that shined so bright when I saw her. Now that glow was gone. She sat on the couch that faced my desk and looked me right in the eyes. I flinched back. Her eyes scared me yet reminded me of something. They had a far away look and felt like a hole you could get sucked into. I recomposed myself and put on a smile. She smiled back but it didnt reach her eyes.

"Hello Isabella I'm Dr. Jasper Cullen."

"Bella," she corrected me.

Apperantly my name didnt trigger anything. She didnt show no emotion that showed that she remembered. Actually all I felt from her was calmness.

"So it says here that you havent remembered anything for the past six months. What exactly dont you rememeber?"

"Well they say that I moved away from Pheonix but I dont even remember packing to leave."

So she doesnt remember anything about us or Forks. Should I be interfering? What if I triggered her memory?

"So you draw?" I asked as I saw the black smudges on her palms.

"Oh yes they let me keep a sketch pad in my room. They think it will help me trigger something that will let me remember."

"What type of things do you draw?"

"I dont know exactly. It just kind of comes out of me. They are mostly shadows."

"They," I asked hoping she didnt mean what I thought she meant.

"Well I sometimes draw people but they come out as shadows. Shadows I dont think I have ever seen before."

So she drew pictures of us. She knows who we are and what happened but its all in the back of her mind. Shes repressing all the memories of us. Or does she just really dont remember?

"What else do you draw?"

"Um...I drew a house this morning. I dont think I have ever lived there because it looks really big and expensive."

"What more can you tell me about this house?"

"Well its surrounded by a forest and is three stories high. Um... I dont really know what else because it doesnt have much detail."

She also drew the house we havent lived in for three years. The house we had in Forks and had to move out of to protect her.

"So what else do you know about these pictures?"

She didnt answer but just had this far away look as if she was somewhere else. Her eyes started to glaze over and I knew that if I put a peice of paper and pencil in her hand she would draw what she saw. I graved the stuff quickly and went over to her with them. Right when she had the pencil in her hand she started to draw. She drew for about twenty minutes more when I started to worry. I was sitting in my chair behind my desk, not wanting to see her picture until she was done, when she came back. She looked down at her picture and then up at me. She started to feel embarassed because of her sudden black out so I sent a wave of calmness over to her, though I was anxious to see what she drew. After a few moment of silence I couldnt wait any longer.

"So...may I see what your drawing?"

She looked down the paper then back at me again.

"Uh, its nothing."

I stood up and went infront of her.

"May I?" I asked and she held out the paper. It was what I feared, another memory from when she knew us.

"Its just my old dance studio. I went there when I was little."

I took it over to my desk for further studing. It was excatly as I remember...well without all the blood and broken glass. I sat there for a moment in shock when I remembered that Bella was still there. I looked up to meet her eyes. They still kind of scared me and reminded me of something. Then I remembered where. They reminded me of Edwards eyes. Even though they didnt have the same color they had the same far away, black hole look.

"Would you mind if you brought your sketch book to your next appiontment?"  
"Well they are a little personel but if it migh help-"

The ringing of my cell phone interrupted her. "Escuse me a moment." I said and turned my back to her. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Alice. Of course she would know about Bella now that she is somehow in our future but what to her so long to call?

"Hello?"

"Hey, whats going on I just saw Bella and she was in the hospital with you. She looked like she passed out on your couch, but I had to wait a while to call. What happened? What did you do to her? Why is she there? Did she say anything about us?" She said these questions so fast I bearely caught them, so much for the vampire senses. I could almost even feel her excitement all the way over here.

"Its okay honey, calm down everything is fine. I'll talk to you when I get home."

She caught my drift,"Oh she's there isn't she. Is she okay? Oh what will we tell Edward? Does she remember us?"

"Everything is okay. I'll see you at home okay."

"Jasper Hale if you don't get your butt here as fast as you can then I will personaly kick it."

"Yes yes I love you, bye." I chuckled to myself while I close the phone and turned back to Bella. How so much aggresion can come from something so small I had no idea.

"Family emergancy," I said answering Bella's questioning look and emotion. Before I could discuss things further there was a knock at the door telling me that Bella's escort was here.

"So can I go?" she asked.

"Yes of course, but dont forget that the next time you come to bring you sketch book."

"Ya sure," she mumbled as she walked out the door.

I spun in my chair thinking about what just happened and what I would walk into when I got home.

**A/N: lol hope u liked it...i bet u thought it was going to be carlisle huh. lol tell me wat u thought of it by reviews...hehehehe reviews make me happy which makes me review faster which makes you red more.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long update but i finally got it. ill try as hard as i can to do more no matter wat**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything. wish i did but i dont.**

I walked out of the office thinking about what just happened. Why would I have drawn my old dance studio? That was before I ever moved to Forks. If I even did moved to Forks. We walked back to my room in silence and I said a murmered goodbye to Chase.

Once the door closed I was able to relax. The familiar walls that surrounded me gave me comfort. Every hole and crack protected me from what layed outside. And now with this piculiar doctor thats what I needed the most. Something inside me cringed from him but my mind had no clue why. He did look a little odd, what with his pale skin, gold-ish eyes, and godly beauty. But there was something more. The way he stared at me as if expecting something to happen. He also looked a little fearful. Why he would be scared of me I had no idea.

I was leaning my head against the wall in the corner with my eyes closed when I heard the door open and then closed swiftly a few seconds later. I opened my eyes and went over to my bed to see my dinner and evening pills on a tray. Eating fast I crammed the pills down my throught with some water. Laying down as I waited for unconscious to over take me, I thought about the days events and wondered what they meant. Closing my eyes I saw a shadow start to form behind my lids. Getting clearer and clearer by the seconds I waited for the picture to go from a shadow to a perfectly clear image of a person. Right before the image could be complete I fell into a deep sleep forgetting about all my worries and the shadow lingering behind my thoughts.

**JPOV**

When Bella left my office I quickly turned back to fretting the situation that was at hand. How Edward was going to react to this was my biggest problem. He was most sensitive about the situation and I knew we had to do this with complete care. Thinking the best thing to do right now was to go to the hospital and discuss this with Carlisle, I called Alice letting her know my plan and telling my secretary to hold my last appiontment to be first thing tomorrow.

Walking quickly through the halls full of depression, confusion and anger I got to the motorcycle I had parked infront of the building. Seeing the motorcycle made me think of Edward again so I quickly got on and made my way to the hospital. The wind felt good against my face and hair seeing as I wouldn't bother with a helmit. For a moment I forgot all about my worries and just let the speed and the wind blow away my problems.

When I got to the hospital I saw the stares people gave me as I parked my bike. Ignoring them I went in the hospital knowing where Carlisle was already by his smell. I found his office in a matter of minutes and knocked though I knew that he knew that I was outside.

"Come in son," he called in a soft voice that I knew only I could hear.

I walked in, and as I sat in the chair infront of his desk, I noticed that his office looked the same as usual. Putting down the papers he was reading, he folded his hands and looked at me.

"What can I do for you Jasper?"

I hesitated not knowing what approach to take with this problem. Not wanting to beat around the bush I said flatly,"It's about Bella."

He was startled by the news but composed himself back to his calm facade.

"What about her?"

"I saw her today," I sighed.

He was shocked. He didn't even bother to hide it. He stared at me wide eyed, his mouth gaping open and finally he managed to speak.

"What? How? Where?"

"I saw her at my...uh...job." I finished lamely.

"You don't mean...?" he trailed off.

"Yes she's there."

He sighed and slumped down in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

"Is this even possible?" he mumbled to nothing in particular.

We stayed silent for a few moments thinking of the exact possiblity of this ever happening.

"How exactly did this happen?" he finally asked.

But before I could answer the door to the office opened. I was startled that someone would just walk in like that but as a wave of excitement hit me I knew exactly who it was.

**A/N: lol sorry for the short chapter andlong update but im busy writing a story of my own. lol who do you think is there? hehehe tell me ur clues or ideas or watever you want cuz i want to kno wat you think! Plz Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: srry I havent written in forever but I finally got to writting again thx to hazelnholly**** for helping me remember!!! ne who ill try to update about once a week now that I have internet again. Love everyone who stuck to the story. without a further ado (dooo) heres chapter...3? :D**

A cold hard stone jumped on my lap and gave me a peck on the cheek. I knew that she would have saw me telling the story and wanted to hear it for herself. I guess I was just glad that I didn't have to go through this alone.

"Sorry I just couldn't wait," Alice said looking at Carlisle.

"It's very understandable. Now Jasper please continue."

For the next hour or so I told them about Bella and her condition. How she doesn't remember any of us and how she draws pictures of her past with no clue of what they mean. I explained the appiontment I had with her and how she looked. When I finished everything was silent.

"I didn't think this would ever happen," Carlisle said quietly. We averted our eyes, not wanting to admit that we had been careless.

"We can't tell Edward, not yet," Alice spoke from her place on my lap. We decided then. I would go on as Bella's doctor and Edward would not be told about Bella's reapearence. Atleast not yet, as Alice kept on repeating. I assumed from this that he would be told eventualy, but I didn't completely agree with Alice on this. Who knows what damage it might cause.

Alice and I went home to an expected house full of anxious vampires. I could feel there curiosity from a few blocks away. All but one. I could sense Edward. He had a sort of emptiness to him and if I looked deep down enough I could feel pain, sarrow, and despair. Alice called the family and told them to meet us in the woods behind our house, in the off chance that Edward might be listening in. But he never does.

"What happen Alice? Esme told us that you had a vision about Bella and then ran off without explaining." Rosalie was the first to speak once everyone was gathered around.

"I did." Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet. A smile spread across my face seeing how happy it was making her. She really loved Bella. We all did. The memory of her birthday came into my mind and I bit back my smile.

"She's a patient where I work. I saw her in my office today," I answered there curious feelings.

"Don't you work at the loony bin Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"It's an Institute Emmett." Once realizationed dawned on all of them their feelings suddenly turned to sarrow. We now knew what the affect of us had caused. Only Alice remained with a little joy.

"She'll be okay. Once she remembers us we'll be able to see her again."

"Remember us?" Esme asked.

"She doesn't remember Forks or anything that was in it," I answered.

We all talked a little more and then returned to the house. We decided that once Carlisle was home we would discuss the issue of Bella's memory, and whether or not we should try to help her restore it.

Once Calisle was home we gathered in the living room. No one mentioned Bella's name to not attract the ear of Edward. We discussed it and came to a conclussion. In a week time we would tell Edward about Bella and let him decide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

I woke up with sweat covering my face. I had a dream. The first dream that I could remember having during my whole time in recovery. I had dreamt of trees. A forest. I was looking for something, or someone. I felt alone. As if I had just lost something. I kept tripping and falling over roots. There was a emptiness in my heart. I felt as if I would tear apart, into little peices, and get blown away. It was a nightmare, but a dream no less.

A tray of food and pills layed at the foot of my bed. I quickly consumed them and not moments later there was a knock at the door and then it was opened, as I knew it would happen. Crash was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Bella. You ready?" I was glad that he was finally treating me normally. I nodded and stood up. We walked quietly the whole way to the Hell Hole. We stopped outside the door.

"Okay Bella I'll pick you up around 4 to take you to see Dr. Cullen."

"I thought I only saw the Doctor weekly," I said, suprised.

"Dr. Cullen's requested for you to have appiontments daily," he gave me a big smile,"This might mean that your getting better."

"Or worse," I muttered. I walked in and sat on the couch farthest from anyone else, not wanting to talk to be bothered. I pondered my dream for a bit. I was in deep thought when I felt the couch sink in next to me as someone sat down. I looked up and saw bright, electric blue eyes staring intently at me. She was very beautiful and looked out of place in the room full of "crazy people." She looked pretty sane to me.

"Hi, I'm Felicity. Your Bella right?" I inspected her. Her hair was nice and straight, not messy at all. She had on gray sweat pants with a blue shirt, like me. We had to wear that or the blue robes.

"How do you know my name?" I asked wearily. Something about today was getting my mood down. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be the best of days.

"Oh word gets around. I had a friend who had a room next to yours at your old place." She said this so casualy that I wanted to strangle her. How could someone else know about where I have been but I didn't. I didn't say anything and we just sat there. Finally she asked me the question I hated most.

"So why are you in here?" I tried to calm myself, saying that she was just trying to make conversation and be friendly.

"I don't know. You?" I hoped she would answer my question and forget my answer to hers.

"You don't know or you don't remember?" She asked it like she already knew the answer.

"Both."

"Oh. I'm here because I said things that sounded crazy." She said it as someone would say,"I ate Mac-N-Cheese yesterday."

"Yeah? What kind of things did you say?"

"Do you know Dr. Cullen?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sure. I had an appiontment with him yesterday." Where was this conversation leading?

"No, I mean do you know him, know him?"

"No..." Okay now I could see why she was in here. She was quiet for a minute, as if in thought.

"Bella," she said slowly,"Do you want to know some of the things that I said that got me put here?"

"Okay?" I said it as a question, not really sure if I wanted to know.

"There was these beautiful, pale creatures. I met one once. They told me what they were. Do you know what they were Bella?" I shook my head.

"Vampires."

I scoffed. Yeah I could definately see why she was here now.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Completely serious. There's something else. I'm not sure if the best thing to tell you though." I sighed. I hated these types of games.

"You already brought it up. Might as well."

"Well... the friend that used to have the room next to you said that you would scream in your sleep a lot. He said you screamed some really wierd things." My heart rate accelerated. Was I finally going to know why I got put in this place? After all the memory searching was this strange blonde going to tell me?

"He said you would scream about a family. You would scream about fire and blood. About one perticular guy. A family of cold, beautiful, extremely strong and fast ceatures. You would scream about vampires."

I stared at her. Was she making this up to hurt me? She couldn't have, I had just met her. There was the fact that she already knew my name. Could I be in here for thinking that vampires were real?

"But-" I started to say but her name was called from the door, signaling that she had to go.

"We'll talk more about this later." She got up and left.

Vampires. The word seemed familiar. I knew I had heard it before but it seemed _too_ familiar. It felt as if something was trying to push itself out of my memory but it was pushing to hard. Maybe I just thought this because I had finally been given something as to think why I was here.

"This is crazy," I mumbled. But then again this was the perfect place for that. I heard Crash call my name from the door and got up to go see Dr. Cullen again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**JPOV**

I sat waiting impatiently for Bella to arrive. I had decided to study Bella further and requested for dailey appiontments. I heard her steps from down the hall, along with her escort. It sounded as if they were in a hurry to get her. My door was open this time so Bella quickly stepped in.

"Sorry we're late," her escort said, feeling sinceraly apologetic,"Bella forgot to take her sketchpad before we left, so we had to run over and get it."

Bella was now seated on the couch with a sketchpad on her lap. She looked lost in thought and confusion was coming from her, but further down I could still feel the emptiness. I nodded at the escort and he closed the door behind him as he left.

"Good afternoon Bella," I said turning to her,"I thought we'd discuss your drawings today. May I see you book please?" She nodded, still lost in thought. Her emotions were tangled with confussion and denial. If only I had Edward's power. Then again, with Bella, that wouldn't do me much good. She held out the sketchpad for me to take. I got up and sat in the armchair next to the couch, graving the pad. The first page was confusing. A lot of diffrent small drawings covered the page, overlapping eachother. The next page had a huge eye. It seemed Bella was able to cough up some color since the iris was a slight shade of red. The next couple of pages were full of random things, but they tied into what happened in Forks somehow. Her truck, trees, rain in a forest, a piano. Some were really good and detailed. I remember hearing that shock brought out diffent talents in diffrent people. Apparently uncontrollable art came out of Bella. One of the last pages of pictures there was a group of shadows. Shadows of people. I could tell which was who. There was Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle and me. I turned the page and saw only one shadow. This was more hazy then the others. I could tell the shape of Edward right away. It was if the details were trying to leak through, but something was restraining them. I turned the last page of the drawings. There was a house. Our old house.

"Well Bella it's clear these pictures have some sort of meaning. Possibly your memory is trying to leak through."

"Your good," Bella said coming out of her daze,"Most just ask what I think they mean." Bella was feeling curious.

"I'm not most doctors." We stayed quiet for a moment. Bella not meeting my eyes.

"What do you feel when you draw?"

"Nothing, really,"Bella said quietly,"I kind of black out."

"Do you think this might be because your heart doesn't want to remember, but your mind does?" She finaly met my stare and there was alarm in her eyes.

"Is... is that possible?"

"It's very possible and happens a lot of the time. The heart chooses something that the might doesn't want or vise versa. We'll be lucky if it's that simple for you." I looked at the clock and saw that the appiontment was coming to an end.

"I want you to do something for me Bella. Try to draw something while you can actually see the page. Don't concentrate to hard but don't get to lost either. Be aware and we'll se what you come up with tomorrow." I heard the escort's footsteps down the hall. I gave Bella back her sketchpad and walked back around my desk, sitting in my chair. There was a knock at the door and Bella got up to leave. The only thing was that, as she walked out, her foot cought on the corner of the couch and she started to fall. I saw all the possible injurys and rushed to her side, catching her in mid fall. She looked up at me with shocked eyes, her heart rate going wild. Then suddenly it seemed as if something clicked in her mind and she quickly steady herself. Alarm was leaking through her every pore. I calmed her, but I knew once she left she would feel it again. Was she scared of my sudden movement or had she finnaly regained a little bit of memory? Enought to know that I was dangerous. Was that the little sign of realization I saw? I watched her leave, both of us momentarily mute from suprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

As I layed in my bed I thought about what had happened. How suddenly Dr. Cullen had been sitting behind his desk one moment and then the next he was next to me, making sure I didn't fall flat on my face. At that exact moment the words of Felicity had ran through my head.

"A family of cold, beautiful, extremely strong and fast ceatures." Even now her words kept running through my head. Especialy the part about being extremely fast. He was otherworldly beautiful too. Could Dr. Cullen really be a... vampire. The word still tried to tug something out of me.

This must have also been why Feliciy had aske me if I knew Cullen. Knew him. Maybe he was a known vampire. Or maybe I had screamed his name when my memory was still intact and I had gone insane.

Unable to sleep that night, I laid in bed thinking of the possibility of vampires truely existing.

R&R


End file.
